


Alas

by Alyss_Myrany



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Horror, Implied/Referenced Suicide, horror rant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyss_Myrany/pseuds/Alyss_Myrany
Summary: "I didn't know when to jump.The scariest day of my life was unravelling in front of my eyes, over and over in a macabre dance of the skeletons  in my closet. "





	Alas

I didn't know when to jump.  
The scariest day of my life was unravelling in front of my eyes, over and over in a macabre dance of the skeletons in my closet. As hard as i closed my eyelids, they were here, punishing me. Not one second was free, not a minute without their howls piercing my eardrums. 

"Have i been that bad a person? Do I deserve this?"

I could feel their pain pushing me, rolling me over to the side. I could smell their death all around me, and nowhere I went did I feel safe.  
For years, i fought back, i refused them peace of mind... Now they were about to take it. My soul is darker than my suit, I know. But still, do I deserve to turn crazy as a bat ? Shouldn't I just die, and go to hell to pay off my pain-debt ?

"Have I been that bad a soul, Father?"

They wanted me dead, but not yet : in their eyes I had to suffer, I had to pay before I could die and pay some more. I had to pay directly in front of their hatred filled eyes, so they could enjoy the taste of my suffering and fear.  
I couldn't give them the satisfaction, I had to hide those things.  
Hide the fear behind a smile and the pain behind a laugh. But one only has so many laughs to give out before one's heart gives it up to the illness.

"Father, please, answer me..."

I felt the blood in my mouth as i coughed. Tasted like iron chains to me.  
The soul inside my body kept stretching and wretching around my skull, rattling my bones and my thoughts. Were they my thoughts ? *I want to die* Were they theirs ? I cannot make a difference any more : it's all goo to me...  
Why was I such a bad person all my life ? I started with everything... loving father and mother, a good home... A brother that loved me...  
If I was born with a good soul, could I 

"...Be forgiven Father? Please..."

The silence would met my voice everytime. And the day turned back, and started over. Again.  
And again.  
*And again.*  
Would the people I loved die endlessly in front of my powerlessness ? Would I see over and over my hands, covered in their blood ? Were there really my hands? ... I do not know anything any more... The voices, the yells, the cries and pleas, the startling howls at the bottom of my head, what is real, and what isn't ?  
Will i be free ? Will I flee ?

"Please ! Please let me go ! Father !!"

The sky turns black, the floor turns red, I walk in a valley of blood surrounded by monsters made of tar and rocks, the clouds are of a sad pale yellow and they flutter, dropping burning acid on my skin that build itself back in an instant, only to be scattered again by the claws of endlessly coming creatures, they try to hit me, to bite me, to eat me, there is nothing i can do to stop their gigantic teeth from plunging into the holes made by the raindrops that burns and burns and burns their way through my soul, only to be remade whole a second later, I run through the sea of blood, circled by floating severed heads that look at me with their empty stares, the blue of my eyes reflecting on theirs, I swim toward the shore to try to escape from their black bloodied mouths but I cannot be fast enough, and I drown !

The blood fills my throat, scours through my veins, penetrate every last inch of my soul, and the sweet veil of darkness slowly pulls itself on my terrified eyes as I finally die.

************************************************** 

"Oh my god !! Call 911 !"  
"What ?"  
"There's a body in the pool dude ! Call the god damned 911!"


End file.
